onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Morraine
|Death = Deceased}} Morraine is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She is a young girl who was friends with Baelfire, the son of Rumplestiltskin. During the Ogre Wars, the age limit was lowered for people to be eligible to fight, and thus Morraine was taken from her parents to fight at age 14. When Rumple became the Dark One, he stopped the Ogre Wars and Morraine was allowed to go back home. When Baelfire confides in her that he wants his father to lose his powers, Morraine tells him that the Blue Fairy can perhaps assist him with that. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's son tells his father that "they've come for Morraine". Rumple grabs his walking stick and limps outside with his son. It's revealed that they are living in a small farming village up in the hills with a red glow in the sky in the distance. Rumple, among others, witness as a guard drags a young girl named Morraine from her parents. The parents beg them not to take her, but the head guard assures the parents that she's a fine strong girl and will make a fine soldier. The father states there must be a mistake as his daughter is only fourteen, but the guard explains that it's orders of the duke, as the ogre wars have taken a turn for the worst. Rumple's son explains that they lowered the age again. As the guard takes Morraine onto his horse, the parents try to take her back by pulling out a knife, claiming they can't have her. However, they are suddenly stopped by a mystical power that begins to choke them. Everyone looks over to a dark hooded man on a black horse enacting the spell with a magical staff. Pleased, the head guard states that the "dark one" thinks he can take Morraine. The guard tells the Dark One to stop the spell and then he rides away, leaving Rumple and his son terrified, as the latter's birthday is in three days. As Morraine's mother cries at her daughter being taken away, Rumple assures his son they'll "find a way". }} We are shown multiple children play-fighting in the forest, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire approach, the former suggests that his son go and join in. Bae obliges and Rumple goes to attend to some "business nearby" and walks away. Bae approaches the children, however, at seeing him, they all flee, knowing him as the Dark One's son. Baelfire walks away, saddened, as his father is seen walking into a nearby hut. Bae sits alone in the woods but is soon approached by Morraine, he tells her to be careful around him as she may not want to be seen with him. Morraine assures him that they're just scared of his papa, but she's not as she knows Bae won't let him hurt her. She says she doesn't think he's so bad anyway as she saw him on the battlefield when he stopped the fighting, which she compares to a miracle. Baelfire says that now he's getting worse by the day but promised he'd change back if he found a way, but he doesn't know where to look. Morraine suggests Reul Ghorm. saying that she heard about her when she was in the trenches, she says she is an ancient being that rules the night, the original power. "Bigger than papa or worse than papa?" Bae wonders, Morraine tells him that it's bigger than anything. They hear twigs snap and decipher that Rumple is returning, Morraine leaves the scene after wishing Baelfire good luck. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters